<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all you have is your fire (and the place you need to reach) by CommanderMollyOBrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637612">all you have is your fire (and the place you need to reach)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien'>CommanderMollyOBrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>C-PTSD, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Illness, Past Silvergifting, Quenya Names, Recovery, Survivor Solidarity, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maedhros returns from fighting orcs, and he and Celebrimbor have a conversation about shared traumas.</p><p>Title from Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor | Telperinquar &amp; Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all you have is your fire (and the place you need to reach)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maitimo slipped into the tent with that quiet, ghost-like way of walking he had, "Tyelperinquar?"</p><p>Tyelpe smiled crookedly, "I'd get up and hug you, but I'm supposed to be staying off my feet."</p><p>Maitimo crossed the distance between them and pulled Tyelpe into a hug. After a moment, the stone walls that he had built around all of his fear and sorrow cracked, and then shattered. Tyelperinquar began to sob into his uncle's chest.</p><p>"I know, I know," Maitimo held him tighter and kissed his forehead, "I've been there, too. Just let it out."</p><p>After a few minutes, Tyelpe wiped the tears from his face, and said, voice shaking, "I'm so tired of hurting, of not being able to sleep through a night without nightmares of <em>him, </em>of being scared of every loud noise, of being scared of myself. I'm so <em>tired</em>. I thought once I said goodbye to him, I would start getting better, but I still feel awful."</p><p>Maitimo sighed, fidgeting with the place where his gilded prosthetic met his deep brown skin, "Tyelpe, I will not lie to you. You cannot become the person you were before again. But I promise you, you <em>can </em>get better. I know I'm not exactly a model for stable recovery-"</p><p>"Stop that," Tyelpe said, in a decent approximation of sternness, "When Þauron had me imprisoned, I thought I was going to die there. But I thought if you could survive Angband, then I could survive Mordor. Some days, that was the only thing that gave me hope."</p><p>Maitimo wiped at his eyes, "Tyelpe, I am-very glad that I could help you."</p><p>Tyelperinquar took his uncle's hands, cold metal and scarred fingers against his golden brown skin marked with burns and gashes.</p><p>Maitimo smiled, "We'll get through this, you and I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are loved.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>